disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anastasia Tremaine
Anastasia Tremaine is Cinderella's younger stepsister, Drizella's younger sister, and Lady Tremaine's younger daughter in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its two sequels. She was voiced by the late Lucille Bliss in the first film, by Tress MacNeille in the second and third film, and by Gina Tuttle in the Disney on Ice shows and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Personality In the movie, Anastasia was portrayed as being just as selfish and spoiled as her sister, Drizella. However, her character is fleshed out considerably in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True and Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, showing that, while her sister and mother are socialites, she is more interested in finding somebody who will love her for who she is. While she is indeed ungraceful and rather ugly in the first movie, as she becomes a more sympathetic character, she is portrayed as being only plain (compared to the beauty of Cinderella) rather than ugly. Her hair is seen as red and curly (styling into long ringlets and bangs). Her relationship with Cinderella was incredibly strained in the original film, but the sequel shows that Cinderella was able to let bygones be bygones. However, Anastasia still felt some envy of Cinderella's incredible beauty as she was shown to be hesitant in gaining Cinderella's help to woo the local Baker, with whom she fell in love. It is possible that she was favored by Lady Tremaine, as in the third film, Lady Tremaine chose Anastasia to wear the slipper, and marry the prince, when she altered history using the Fairy Godmother's wand. Appearance Cinderella Anastasia makes her first appearance in the film Cinderella. Like Lady Tremaine and Drizella, she spends most of her time harassing and humiliating Cinderella, and making her life horrible. It is shown that she doesn't always get along with Drizella, and that the two are prone to arguments. Anastasia is shown to play the flute, though not necessarily well. During a lesson, Cinderella presents Lady Tremaine with an invitation from the palace. The invitation details that a royal ball is to be held in honor of the prince, and that all eligible maidens are invited. When Cinderella realizes that means she can attend, Anastasia mocks the idea. As she and Drizella are preparing, Anastasia discards a pink sash, which the mice take to use to make Cinderella a dress. That night, Lady Tremaine points out the sash on Cinderella's dress, enraging Anastasia into tearing Cinderella's dress to shreds. Anastasia then goes to the ball, along with her mother and sister, but like Drizella, she fails to catch the Prince's eye. The next morning, Lady Tremaine forcefully awakens Anastasia, announcing that the Grand Duke is coming to the house; He has been ordered to try a glass slipper onto the foot of every maiden, in an attempt to find the mystery girl the prince fell in love with at the ball. When the Grand Duke arrives to their home to see if the slipper fits or not, Anastasia's large foot proves to be too big to fit into a size 4 and a half shoe. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the second movie, Anastasia is the central character of the segment An Uncommon Romance . She seems to have not changed until she meets with the town's handsome baker, who catches her interest. However, Lady Tremaine and Drizella disapprove of the baker's commoner status, and try to make her forget about the baker. As a result, Anastasia goes against her mother for the first time. When she and the baker first meet, she is embarrassed after she is kicked by a horse and sent flying into the bakery. Cinderella sees Anastasia and realizes that Anastasia has fallen for the Baker, so Cinderella decides to help bring Anastasia and the baker together. Cinderella encourages Anastasia to follow her heart, and also gives her stepsister a makeover. As a result, the baker asks Anastasia to an upcoming ball, hosted by Cinderella. Though Drizella and Lady Tremaine are displeased and attempt to drag her away, Anastasia blatantly defies her mother and remains with the baker. Her part in the movie ends with her and the baker dancing at another ball hosted this time by Cinderella, who is seen dancing with her prince. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Anastasia' largest role comes in the third and presumably final film. Following Cinderella's marriage to Prince Charming, Anastasia and Drizella are stuck doing her chores. Later, Anastasia, in an attempt to avoid more work, follows Cinderella and the Prince to a picnic held by the Fairy Godmother and the mice. She is seen climbing a tree, only to fall and unknowingly grab the wand belonging to the Fairy Godmother. She rushes back to her sister and mother and shows them the wand, saying it was the answer to their prayers. Both Drizella and Lady Tremaine are skeptical until when Anastasia accidentally transforms the Fairy Godmother, who followed Anastasia to retrieve her wand, into a stone statue. Lady Tremaine uses the wand to reverse time, to when the Grand Duke comes to their home with the glass slipper. Using the wand, Lady Tremaine alters the glass slipper so that it fits Anastasia. Anastasia is taken to the palace, where it is intended that she will marry the Prince. Though Prince Charming is certain that Anastasia was not the girl from the ball, his memories are altered by Lady Tremaine using the wand. Later on, Anastasia speaks with the King , who takes a liking to her. Apparently, Anastasia resembles his late wife, both in looks and in a lack of dancing talent. The king gives Anastasia a shell, which he claims is his most precious possession. Over time, Anastasia realizes that the prince does not love her, and begins to question her mother's motives. Meanwhile, her mother's plans are revealed and the three are ordered to be arrested. Still in possession of the wand, Lady Tremaine captures Cinderella, and transforms Anastasia into a Cinderella look-alike, making her very beautiful. At the wedding, however, Anastasia's conscience gets the better of her, and she refuses to marry the Prince, much to the surprise of everyone, including Cinderella, who has escaped. Angered, Lady Tremaine threatens to turn the two girls into toads, but the spell is reflected by the Prince's sword. Anastasia uses the wand to reverse the damage. She later tries to return the shell, but the king lets her keep it, as he believes everyone deserves true love. At the end of the movie, Anastasia now lives at the palace with Cinderella and the Prince, and is seen in a picture with the baker from the second film, which slightly confuses when the events of each film take place first. This saves her from becoming a scullery maid like her mother and sister. House of Mouse Anastasia makes numerous appearances in the animated series House of Mouse. Anastasia is usually found with Drizella or Lucifer. Anastasia was also a part of the villains gang in the animated feature Mickey's House of Villains. In Jiminy Cricket, she and Drizella was used as an example of negative temptations. In Ask Von Drake, She was seen trying on the slipper when Ludwig Von Drake appeared and advised the Grand Duke to try Cinderella. In Goofy's Valentine Date, Mortimer Mouse flirted with her and Drizella, until Lucifer attacked him. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Anastasia's role in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep starts out much like her role in the original film. When a ball is held at the Castle of Dreams, all unmarried women are invited for the prince to find a bride. Anastasia, along with Drizella and Lady Tremaine, attempted to keep Cinderella from going along by giving her endless chores to finish and preventing her from finding a suitable dress. When Ven and Jaq make it for her, she and Drizella tear it apart saying she had stolen their provisions. But their plot failed when the Fairy Godmother makes a new dress for her and a pumpkin carriage to transport her to the ball. She is unable to identify Cinderella during the party as she is too far away from Anastasia to be recognized. After the ball, Prince Charming asks the Grand Duke to search for Cinderella with the glass slipper. When he finally reaches their house, Anastasia attempts to make the shoe fit her oversized foot, but Cinderella proves to be the true owner of the slipper. The Duke takes Cinderella with him back to the Castle, only to be confronted by Lady Tremaine and a powerful Unversed who intend to dispose of Cinderella. This act, however, causes the three women to be hit by one of the Unversed's attacks. Aqua then states that they were crushed by the darkness in their hearts. Kinect Disneyland Adventures She and Drizella were mentioned by their stepsister. Cinderella: "I'm sure Anastasia and Drizella are still in bed." Disney Parks Anastasia was originally a rare character to spot in the Disney Parks, but in more recent years, Anastasia can be found in the Magic Kingdom park on a daily basis and many other locations. Anastasia is either with both Lady Tremaine and Drizella or only with Drizella. Along with Drizella, she is found in Fantasyland for meet-and-greets in Magic Kingdom and Disneyland Paris. In Walt Disney World, Anastasia can sometimes be found at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa, for meet-and-greets. During Halloween at Disneyland, Anastasia takes part of the Disney Villains meet-and-greet sessions. She's not as ugly as in the movie, however, and can pose for photos. For entertainment, Anastasia can be seen during Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party and the some parades, including Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade and Main Street Electrical Parade in Disneyland. She is also featured in Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall. Along with Drizella and Lady Tremaine, Anastasia is prominently featured in the Disney Cruise Line show, Twice Charmed. Like most major Disney characters, Anastasia can be found in theme park merchandise as well. Trivia *Anastasia's current voice actor is Tress MacNeille who also portrays Daisy Duck. *Anastasia is only considered an antagonist in the first film and in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. *Based on what is seen in the sequels, it can be assumed that Anastasia is considerably less cruel than her sister, Drizella, as she is the one who always seems to be reformed. *The shape of Anastasia's foot changes in two of the films. In the first movie, it was long. Then in the third movie, it was fat. *In the 1950 classic Anastasia Tremaine is voiced by actress Lucille Bliss for which, she was honored 50 years later by the Young Artist Foundation with its Former Child Star "Lifetime Achievement" Award in March 2000. *Anastasia being good is based on most Cinderella retellings making one stepsister more kinder than the other, most obvious is the 1998 film "Ever after" where Jacqueline, one of the stepsisters, is more kind to Danielle(Cinderella). Gallery es:Anastasia y Drizella Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Humans Category:Lovers Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:Reformed characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Siblings Category:Heroines Category:Daughters Category:Wives Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Characters who betrayed their loved ones Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Anti-heroes